Will she save or rule the world
by heyladyspace
Summary: Crissy Dunn is no ordinary girl, she tries to live a normal life by going to school. But team rocket has other plans they want to get back their weapon that 2 rangers "stole" from them. will Crissy join team rocket to rule the world or save it? co written by Crazyozcat all oc.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers before I can tell my story I have to tell you about something that happened 17 years ago.

In the beginning there were two secret service rangers. Code names Night Growlith and Blaze Ponyta. Night and Blaze had some reports of a strange white building in the middle of the woods. They started walking through the woods towards the direction of the strange building.

"Do you think we finally found Team Rocket building?" Blaze asked Night, "We have been searching for them for a while."

"I think so there were reports of weird trainers dressed in black and little Jessica's Eevee that got stolen a year ago in the woods those are sure sign of team rocket is lurking around somewhere." Night replied.

"We are getting close." Blaze said as light started to leak thought the trees.

The walked faster towards the light till the came to the white building surrounded by a large barbwire fence. Blaze walked to the fence.

"Ok let's start climbing," said Blaze as her hand reached to grab the wire fence.

"STOP! " Night urgently said and pulled Blaze away before she could touch the fence.

"I think the fence is electric." Night pulled out a pokeball and shouted,

"Go Scyther!" Scyther appeared from the pokeball.

"Use slash on the fence" a Scyther disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the fence. The fence had a huge hole in it and a pile of metallic dust on the ground.

"Let's go." They said at the same time. Night returned Scyther to his pokeball. Then they climbed thought the hole and ran to cover by the building.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Night, "I think going through the front door is way too obvious." Blaze looked up. A window thee stories high was slightly open. Blaze pointed to the window and said

"Through there." Blaze grabbed one of her Pokeballs and threw it through the window.

"Wow nice aim." said Night

"Thanks." replied Blaze "Bulbasaur let down some vines."

Two vines unravelled themselves and they landed in front of Knight and Blaze. Knight was the first to climb in through the window and then helped Blaze.

"I can do it by myself" she groaned. Knight grinned in apology and then asked

'What do we do now?"

"Sshh Knight!" Blaze suddenly clamped her hand over Knights mouth and whispered, "Can you hear that?"

"Mmh mmh mm?" mumbled Knight. The noise that they both now strained their ears to listen to was coming from down the corridor.

"Mmmh mmm m mmm mrrr mm." said Knight. Blaze removed her hand from over his mouth and he repeated in English "I think it is voices."

"Let's go then," affirmed Blaze "Come on Bulbasaur!" All three led by Blaze followed by Knight and then Bulbasaur crept down the corridor. At the end of the corridor, a light glared from a door to the left . Blaze struck her arm out to stop the others. With a nod of her head, she ordered Knight and Bulbasaur to move to the left wall. They crept, holding onto the wall until they were at the verge of the door. Now they all realised that there was only one voice in the room. The man in the room appeared to be talking to himself.

"At last a breakthrough in this experiment!" the voice enthused "The specimen has successfully has survived through the initial 12 months of development! The other specimens lasted barely a week." The voice giggled and Blaze and Knight took the opportunity to look at each other horrified. What could this creature be that has made this man so deliriously happy?

"With this creature Team Rocket will rule the Wor…" at the words 'Team Rocket' Blaze, Knight and Bulbasaur burst into the room.

"Stop right there, Professor Palmtree!" ordered Blaze opening her coat to reveal her Ranger badge. Knight and Bulbasaur strode forward. Knight had his gun trained on the man and Bulbasaur growled his vines waiting for the orders to catch the Professor who was leaning over a cot with a handheld gadget. The man in question looked up very slowly at the gun toting Rangers and the grin on his face was quickly replaced with a surly snarl.

"Damn! You Rangers are a real pain in the…"

'Cut the talk Palmtree," ordered Blaze "You are under arrest on the grounds of suspected illegal and unethical genetic experimentation and your suspected gang links with Team Rocket and Giovanni." Palmtree moved away from the cot and Knight shook his gun pointedly to remind the professor to not move any further.

"You know what Rangers?" The professor spat at them "I don't think I want to come along with you guys today." He stared at Knight and then glared at the bossy little lady bringing up the rear with her badge and own gun. Suddenly he threw his clipboard onto the ground at Knight's feet and in the resulting confusion. Professor Palmtree made his move. He kicked at Knight 's face and his left hand lunged behind his back. His hand came back around revealing a Pokeball. He threw it hard and then a Radiate was released from the Pokeball.

Knight cried in pain as he fell to the ground. The kick was hard and unexpected. The Professor quickly grabbed at the gun and yelled at the Radiate.

"Attack with Hyperfang!" Luckily for the Rangers, Bulbasaur deflected the attack with a defence shield made from his vines and then whipped them around to knock out the Raticate in one-shot. Blaze who had ran forward just after Knight fell to the ground jumped over him and tackled the professor to the ground and smacked his forehead with the butt of the gun knocking him out cold. Blaze got Bulbasaur to tie him up with his vines as a safety measure and then went to Knight's side.

"You ok?" she murmured rubbing Knight on the arm.

"mmmmmh" he groaned. She helped him to a sitting position. "Give me a second and I'll be ok."

"Good" she grinned kissing him on the cheek. Leaving him there she got to her feet and walked over to the cot. She peered inside nervously wondering what creature of genetic abuse lay within the cot. Did it have tentacles? Or was it scaly? She did not know. However it was not a thing made of nightmares. It was an ordinary human child it had big brown eyes and soft brown hair.

"Ohhhh isn't she cute" Blaze said in surprize "I absolutely love her fake Eevee ears, it makes her look ultra-cute. Can we keep her, Night please can we keep her she is just so adorable. "

Night watched as Blaze bent down to pick up the thing in the cot. "Oh?" Blaze jumped about an inch.

"What's wrong?" Night said as he flung himself to Blaze ready to protect her. Blaze was frozen and she just stood there looking at the baby. He looked down and the baby just smiled at him there was there was nothing wrong with it. Night griped Blaze's shoulder and asked her again, "What's wrong?"

"They are real," she whispered

"What is real?"

"The ears, the ears are real."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seventeen years later.

The heroine of our story like many other heroines of stories was late this morning. Her class started at 11:00am and the time on her watch said 11:05am. Her teeth were unbrushed and her shoes were hidden somewhere and she still had to find her hat.

"Dad!" she called from the bathroom.

"What?" replied her father from the kitchen.

"Do ya know where my hat is!?"

"The blue beanie with the pokeballs on it!?"

"Yeah!"

"Haven't seen it." The girl sighed and went into the kitchen. On the kitchen table in front of her dad sat a blue beanie hat with pokeballs on it.

"Dad, it's right in front of your nose." She whined

"Ah yes it is."

"But you said you hadn't seen it"

Ï did didn't I?"

"But it is there"

"And I didn't see it." Grinned her father. '

"Oh I'm late enough already! I don't have time" and with that our heroine grabbed her bag and located her shoes lying in a heap at the front door. Her father followed her to the door and as she swung the front door he said,

"Have a good day Chrissie!" she nodded in reply and started running towards university. Lucky for her she was a ten minute walk away from her class. Running she guessed she could get there in eight. Cross-country was not her forte. Very soon her shoulder length light brown hair visible underneath her hat was stuck to her face and her cheeks were flushed. But she was almost there. Three minutes off according to her watch. She relaxed into a jog and took the opportunity to have a look around. It was approaching autumn so the leaves on the trees that lined the street that the university laid on were changing from green to yellow.

Then she noticed underneath one of the yellowing trees was a 7-year-old boy crying. She walked up to him; his face was covered in tears and snot. She bent down and asked politely "are you ok?"

The boy stopped crying and wiped his face with his sleeve." I was walking along and and I fell over and some of my items fell out of my my bag and then a Pidgey came down and grabbed one of my Items and went back to its nest in that tree ….. I tried to get it but I am not tall another to reach the branches and Growlith can't climb trees so I got Growlith to knockout the Pidgey." The boy's face was red because he said it so fast and with only two breaths.

Crissy looked up to the tree the kid had pointed to about half way up was a little nest. "I will get it for you "she said to the little boy and easily climbed up to the nest. Inside were 3 little eggs and in the middle was a firestone. Crissy was a little surprise that the kid had a firestone, she grabbed and then jumped down.

The kid ran up to her, shouted with glee "Thanks weird lady now I can evolve my Growlith!", and ran off.

Crissy was about to complain to the kid for calling her weird when her phone rang, her best friend Melissa was calling her. she answered the phone " Hey what's up Mel?"

"I will tell u what's up you have already missed most of home room and you are going to be late for the class of: number and quadratic equations that have no use anywhere. Where are you?"

"Woops I will be right there." she said as she started running to UNI.

When Crissy walked in to class, she was just in time the teacher was not there yet. She quickly sat in her seat next to Melissa.

"Wow you are soooo lucky u did not have to face the maths Dragonite, but that would be sooo funny. " Melissa teased

Crissy gave her a drop-dead look and then started getting her books out for her class. Melissa responded to her by poking her tongue out. "Hey Crissy can I pleases borrow your book?" Melissa pleaded

"Why" Crissy asked surprising .

"Well I kind of forgot to do my homework" Melissa answered guiltily.

Crissy sighed and handed over her book. After a few minutes, she finished copying and handed the book back. "Hey Crissy you should soo come over to my house some time. I have designed some new outfits you would look sooo cute in." Melissa is a fashion designer who wants to start up her own business.

"no."

"Ohhhhh come on they are not pink this time."

"No."

"Please I based one on flareon, it is sooo cute please." All of her designs were very over the top and anime style.

"No." Crissy was hardly listening anymore.

"And I made some cut hair clips and they would look so cute in your hair….."

Crissy was going to say no again but Melissa shouted "OMG" and her arm shot out to grasp Crissy hat. Crissy quickly ducked and got out of her reach. "I know what under you hat let me see."

"no no it's nothing no." Crissy freaked, how could she know about my ears.

"Come on I saw it how can you hide it you hair was scarlet red."

"WHAT?" Crissy said in shock.

"YOU TWO SETTLE DOWN AND GET TO YOUR SETS CLASS HAS STARTED." Professor Lee had walked into the room was searing right at us. We quickly sat down. Crissy stared freaking out red how can my hair be red Crissy could not concentrated all class and as soon class had fished, she ran out the door to the bathroom. "Hey wait for me" Melissa called after her. She kept running and burst through the door and ripped her hat off and she looked at her image in the mirror her hair was bright red she griped her hair to see if it was real. Then it slowly changed back to light brown. Melissa rushed thought the door "Hey sto…" she froze and looked in fright at Crissy's ears they twitched and moved and the sound of Melissa talking. "ears." Whispered Melissa then she fainted.

**I am sorry for the spelling and bad grammar I am not that good at writing and my helper ran away. This storey is going to have a anime hero transform theme like cardcapture. So enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Melissa, are you ok?" Crissy said she was worried about her friend who had just fainted.

"Urggg… ears." Moaned Melissa as she gained contioness.

"You just fainted, are you ok?"

"Your ears how why ears?" Melissa demanded as she stood up.

"Look I can explain?" Crissy pleaded.

Melissa lunged at Crissy ears and griped them. "Wow, they are so real like!"

"owwww that's because they are let goooo!" Crissy complained

"They are sooo cute and fluffy!" she squealed.

"MELISSA!"

"Sorry." She said as she let go.

"liseson to me, ok? The reason I have ears like this is because I am not fully human I am part Eevee. Those are my real ears and I don't have human ears." She explained and pushed her hair away from where her human ears would have been. "I don't know how I was made but I know I am an experiment made by team rocket. My mum and dad found me when I was one year when they raided a team rocket lab. So that's the end of my tale."

"Speaking of which do you have a tail?"

Crissy stares at her "No."

"Awwwwwwwwwww" Melissa looked sad.

"Get over it."

"So this team rocket you speak of are the same team rocket that have been in the news and stuff."

"Yeah, unfortunately they are a worldwide organisation according to my daddy."

"So do they want to hunt you down or something."

"Yes most likely"

"Well instead of just sitting here and gossiping in the toilet let's do something proactive."

Melissa grabbed chrissy. "What are you doing? I MEAN WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"You'll see"

_**Sometime later**_

"It is a dojo." stated Crissy

"Exactly." Replied Melissa.

"Why are we here?" Asked Crissy.

"Well to train you up and help you fight if a team rocket member come to your house…" she stops talking as a really hot guy walks past…

Crissy nods" And to drool over hot guys as well?"

"It is like hitting two pidgies with one pokeball."

Crissy frowned. Then she says "you do have a good point about the training though."

"Let's go talk to the jujitsu master. He can set us up for lessons!"

They went inside and was greeted by the jujitsu "Hajimemachte my name is Shinro."

"Aren't you Todd from accounting class?" asked Melissa.

"No I am Shinro a black belt master of the jujitsu. And the sensei of the Kanawase dojo." Todd flexed his mussels trying to look tuff.

"No you're Todd, you sit beside Kelly and Cliff. Cliff has that really cool Mohawk and his nose is just to die fo.."

"YES I am Todd," he snapped. "But while we are in here I am Shinro. Enough of this chitchat let me see your skills in fighting so I can see where we can start your training."

"Yes Todd!" Melissa joked. And Crissy giggled.

Todd looks at Crissy. "Ok come along if you will please stand over on that marker there. Your name is Crissy right?"

Crissy nodded.

"Well Crissy," Todd stood in his ready stance. "When you are ready, try to attack me."

Todd stood there grinning. Several seconds later Crissy made her move. She runs towards Todd and tries to punch him and he manages to stop it in his hand, but then he falls over onto his butt. And Crissy follows after and lands on the floor next to him.

"Well, you pack quite a punch there." said Todd As Todd and Crissy got back up on their feet. "With a bit of training you'll be a great master."

"Are you ok? I didn't know I could do that?" Crissy looked worried

"Oh I'm fine you will just need to excuse me for a moment. Wait here." he looks at Melissa. "You are next seaweed face, I I mean Melissa." Todd starts to walk away gasping in pain "Aaaah my hand."

"YES SIR TODD" Melissa shouted at him.

"I am Shinro." Todd said but he seemed like he had given up.

Crissy just smiles cutely.

Sometime later, after they have signed up for lessons and they are walking home. Melissa jabbering on about guys. "Gosh that Todd guy is such a cutie, but what is with that call me Shinro stuff but he isss sooo cute it think I like him what about you do you like him? Like I don't want to fight you for the same guy, like that would be sad, hey Crissy you listening?"

Short story she was not.

Long story. She spotted a shady looking guy loitering outside her house beside a tree. The guy stares at her for about ten seconds Crissy is really creeped out and it feels like forever they stare. Then he breaks contact and walk away.

"Did u see him?" Crissy asked

"Who" Melissa looked around quickly but didn't see any one.

"Never mind, well good night I will see u on Monday are you ok walking home by yourself?"

"But I am not alone. Go flareon" and flareon came out of her ball "Good night." And she walked down the street.

Earlier that day in the local prison.

Jack Palmtree is sitting at a table in the prison visiting room. In comes a man dressed in bright orange, and in handcuffs accompanied by two wardens. They chain him to the table Then leave.

"Hello Father." Greeted Jack.

"Hello Jack, it has been a long time since your last visit. How is your mother?" asked professor Palmtree

"Dead, she died in a raid." Jack looked sad.

"Oh that is sad. She knew what she was getting into," he was not even saddened by the death of his wife.

"Agreed" Jack pretended to not care. "Anyway father her death was not a waste. Without her skills we would have not found the weapon."

The prof leant forward in his seat. "You found the weapon? Where?"

"It was brought up by two rangers as a normal human girl."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Well now" said the father." what we must do next is to convince the weapon to play for the right team."

"And if she doesn't comply?"

The two ruthless men grinned at each other.

"Destroy her."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUN Crissy Dunn. LoL I hope u like it so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I just realised something about my style of righting. Therefore, I have changed it so it might sound better now pz review and say what you think. **

I woke up early the next morning because I knew had a lot to do today. I quickly changed then walked out to the kitchen. Mum was making breakfast and Bulbasaur was helping by mixing the pancake batter, "good Moring mum." I said with a yawn.

"Good morning sweetie, you are up early."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to dad then later I am meeting Melissa at a café" I look around then noticed that he dad was not sitting at the the table reading his paper like he normally is. "Um where is dad?"

"Ohh he went in to the lab today "

"Already? Wow. I had better hurry then or I will be late to see Melissa. Sorry mum I don't have time to eat. See you later mum." As I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door.

"bye bye and the pancake was not for you anyway." Mum called after me.

I walked down the street to the nearest bus station. Then remembered that the next bus comes at 7am. The bus is an hour away. "Oh man, the lab is across town" I said to myself "I better start running" I ran as fast as I could across town, when I finally made it there I looked at my watch." wow I made it here in 20 mins, it take about 30 mins by bus and I don't even feel puffed. I am like a super pokemon YEAH!" I said aloud then I look around and realise that everyone was looking at me. Feeling embarrassed i quickly walked in to the lab and up to the reception counter. "um hey can I please see um professor Dunn." I asked the lady behind the counter.

"Do you have an appointment?" she replied

"Um I don't think I need one."

"Well you do, all of our professor are very busy. What's your name maybe I could fit you in sometime today?"

"My name is Crissy Dunn."

"Ok Crissy we can fit you in at 6 25 am today is that ok?"

I looked at my watch it said 6 24 am "ok sounds good."

"Professor Dunn will be here soon please take a seat."

I was a bit confused but when dad walked in to the room I was happy to finally be able to talk to him "hey dad."

"Hello sweetie, what do you think of our new robot receptions?"

"Um I think it is missing something, like being human."

"Hmm I see. So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok come in to my office," he said pretending to be all-professional. "When we got in to the office he asked, "What did u want to talk about?"

"Um dad has my hair ever changed colour like bright red?"

He leant forward in his chair "No it has not, it has been that brown since we found you."

"Well it randomly changed to a bright red without my knowing, and then Melissa saw it. So after class I ran to the bathroom, but then I watch it slowly change back it was so weird."

"Hmm red, well your hair was normal when left to school and red when u got to school. so what did you do while walking to school?"

"Well I help this kid, a Pigdey stole his fire stone."

"A fire stone!?"

"Yes a fire stone, Is that important?" I asked dad but he was already heading out the door and down the hall "Hey dad wait for me" so I followed him down the hall to a supply room.

"Here" he handed me a firestone and then steered at me in amazement.

"What?"

"You know how an Eevee can evolve in to many types with fire stones and other means, well I think you can too but only temporally."

"Wow, so I can like do stuff like breath fire and that?"

"Yes I think so. Let's go try it out." He led me to a big room with a widow. "Ok you go in there and I will go in the observation room over there" Once he was in the room and ready he talked in to a mic and his voice rang from some speakers "are you ready?" I nodded "ok, so you probably will be able to use fire moves like ember or maybe flamethrower. So can you try focus on this target?" A red and white target rose from the floor.

"ok I will try" I was not to confident that this was going to work. I raised my hand in front of me and thought of fire and other hot things. I was surprised it looked like my hands where slightly glowing and I could feel heat radiating of them. I could just make out some flickers of a flame I did not want to get brunt so I rubbed my hand together to put out the flame but it only made it worse. The heat grew more intense, sparks shot out and the flames grew to cover my hands. I started to freak out a scream escaped my lips and I waved my arms around. but this did not last long because my father ran in to the room and splashed a large bucket of water over me. I stood there dripping wet.

"Are you ok?" my farther asked. I looked at my hands I seemed to unharmed.

"I think so. Well apart from being soaking wet."

"I must do some research." he started to walk out the door deep in thought but turned and said "It might take some time so I will talk to you tonight " then he walked out the door and left me there standing in a puddle.

**I am so sorry for my bad spelling and grammar.**


End file.
